thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Oz
Oz was an American television drama series created and written by Tom Fontana. It was the first one-hour dramatic television series to be produced by HBO. It aired for six seasons between 1997 and 2003. It shares several cast and crew members with The Wire. Shared cast members Inmates *J.D. Williams played Kenny "Bricks" Wangler on Oz and Preston "Bodie" Broadus on The Wire. *Domenick Lombardozzi played Ralph Galino on Oz and Thomas "Herc" Hauk on The Wire. *Seth Gilliam played ex-corrections officer Clayton Hughes on Oz and Sergeant Ellis Carver on The Wire. *Lance Reddick plays undercover detective Johnny Basil whose cover identity is Desmond Mobay on Oz and ascendant police commander Cedric Daniels on The Wire. *John Doman played Edward Galson on Oz and caustic police commander William Rawls on The Wire. *Method Man played Carlton "Tug" Daniels on Oz and East side drug lieutenant Melvin "Cheese" Wagstaff on The Wire. *Tom Mardirosian played Agamemnon Busmalis on Oz and FBI agent Kristos Koutris on The Wire. *Michael Potts played Reinhardt in the Oz episode "Medium Rare" and Brother Mouzone on The Wire. *Clarke Peters played Afsana in the Oz episode "The Bill of Wrongs" and Lester Freamon on The Wire. *Tim McAdams played Johnny Post on Oz and a motorist and school teacher in The Wire episode "Transitions". *Derrick Simmons played Billie Keane and did stunt work on Oz and did stunt work on The Wire. *Lawrence Cameron Steele plays an Aryan in the Oz finale "Exuent Omnes" and a Western district shift lieutenant in the third season of The Wire. *Michael Rivera played Pablo Rosa in Oz's final season, and cameoed on the Wire's final season, relaying news of Butchie's death to Omar in Cuba. Prison staff *Reg E. Cathey played Warden Martin Querms on Oz and political aide Norman Wilson on The Wire. *Wood Harris played Officer Gordon Wood in the Oz episode "Plan B" and Avon Barksdale on The Wire. *Cyrus Farmer played Officer Adrian Johnson on Oz and Devar Manigault on The Wire. *Kristin Rohde played Officer Claire Howell on Oz and a reporter on The Wire. *Curtis L. McLarin played Officer Lonnie Smith on Oz and a florist in The Wire episode "Transitions". *Toni Lewis played dog trainer Alicia Hinden on Oz and an FBI agent in The Wire. Others *Frankie Faison played Cornelius Keane in the Oz episode "Capital P" and Ervin Burrell in The Wire. *Michael Hyatt played Sadia Khayn in the Oz episode "Out O' Time" and Brianna Barksdale in The Wire. Shared crew members *Alexa L. Fogel was the casting director for both Oz and The Wire. Directors *Anthony Hemingway worked as first assistant director on Oz and later on The Wire eventually becoming an episodic director for The Wire. *Alex Zakrzewski was the director of photography on Oz and later became and episodic director for both Oz and The Wire. *Gloria Muzio directed an episode of both Oz and The Wire. *Leslie Libman directed an episode of both Oz and The Wire. Category:Connections Category:Other series